Jennifer Walters (Earth-16191)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-16191 | BaseOfOperations = Hall of Justice, Arcadia, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Green | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Arcadian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Baroness of Arcadia, Leader of A-Force | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate powered by gamma-irradiated blood transfusion. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marguerite Bennett; G. Willow Wilson; Jorge Molina | First = A-Force Vol 1 1 | Last = A-Force Vol 1 5 | Quotation = Arcadia is only strong as long as we are united, and A-Force is her defender. It's our honor and duty to protect our island and her people. And that's exactly what I mean to do. | Speaker = She-Hulk | QuoteSource = A-Force Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Jennifer arrived at the A-Force headquarters and conferred with Medusa and Spider-Woman about about the previous night's watch. She then asked Captain Marvel, Ms. America, Dazzler, Sister Grimm, Pixie, Meggan Puceanu, and Crystal how their patrol was going and they reported that a megalodon had attacked them. Jennifer called A-Force to assemble. After Ms. America threw the megalodon across the Shield, Jennifer appealed to Sheriff Stephen Strange to try to prevent America's arrest, but failed. She then called the Sub-Mariners to aid A-Force in investigating the origin of the megalodon. The Sub-Mariners reported back that there had been a portal under the water until it disappeared before their very eyes. Nico and Loki introduced Jennifer to the mysterious Singularity. Together with Alison, Carol, and Medusa, they discussed her presence. Before their conversation ended, however, a Sentinel emerged from a new portal and attacked them. Jennifer once again called A-Force to assemble. After they had defeated the Sentinel, Medusa insisted that She-Hulk send Singularity to the Shield, as she was forced to with Ms. America, because she believes that she is opening the portals and by extension causing harm to Arcadia. She-Hulk refuses. Singularity then threw She-Hulk through a portal. Through the portal, She-Hulk discovered and fought three more Sentinels, before being apprehended by Sif, Gamora, and Brunnhilde of the Thor Corps. The Thors attacked her for not being in her designated domain of Arcadia. They chased her back through the portal, and as she travelled through it, she realizes that the magic used to create it was from Arcadia. When she landed back in the plaza of Arcadia, Jennifer proclaimed that someone tried to frame Singularity as making the portals and that there must have been a traitor in Arcadia. The Thors then arrived in Arcadia through the portal as well, and told She-Hulk that she would soon be joining Ms. America in exile for having broken one of Doom's laws. Medusa attempted to prevent them from taking She-Hulk by forcing the Thors back through the portal with her hair, but before she could slip completely through, the Gamora Thor killed Medusa with lightning from her sword. Deeply saddened by her friend's death, She-Hulk declared that A-Force would find the traitor, even though they had to defy Doom to do so. Jennifer also resigned from her positions as leader of A-Force and Baroness of Arcadia, as she feels she must go into hiding as a fugitive of the island. A-Force retreated to hide in a pocket universe within Singularity. Jennifer then declared that the portals must have been opened by someone with a connection with Asgard, and Carol and Nico realized that the traitor must have been Loki. A-Force emerged from Singularity's pocket universe and attacked Loki and the Thors. During the fight, Loki punched a hole in the Shield, allowing a pathway between Arcadia and the Deadlands. She-Hulk called A-Force to assemble "for what may be the very last time." The Thors, realizing Loki's treachery not only to A-Force but also to Doom, joined the fight along with other heroes from Arcadia who had not been part of A-Force previously, including Winter Soldier, Hulkling, Commander Steve Rogers, Molly Hayes, Ms. Marvel, and Black Bolt. The battle ended when Singularity seemingly sacrificed herself to save all of their lives. Jennifer turned Loki over to the Thors. Jennifer consoled Nico, who was very sad after the loss of America, Loki, and Singularity. She said that she believes that Singularity lived on in the spirit of A-Force and Arcadia and the truth was that she was not really gone, rather she was literally resting amongst the stars. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Jennifer Walters of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Battleworld Barons Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Walters Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes